


Henrietta and The Doctor

by lilith13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Pink Carnation Series - Lauren Willig
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith13/pseuds/lilith13
Summary: In which Henrietta Selwick muses on her two encounters with the Twelfth Doctor
Relationships: Miles Dorrington/Henrietta Selwick





	Henrietta and The Doctor

The gentleman with the blue box had only come twice in Henrietta Selwick’s 27 years. The first was when she was around aged fifteen. The second was several years later, after she and Miles had married. Richard had once referred to him (and his chestnut-haired companion, who had the questionable judgement to have been immediately smitten with Geoffrey Pinchingdale Snipe) as a celestial agent. Richard claimed the conveyance allowed him to travel around the world and beyond. Richard, having accompanied him to Almack’s on more than one occasion, claimed this gentleman helped those in need, much like those who were spirited out of France by agents of the War Office.

Henrietta’s first encounter with the gentleman and his companion was when she was fifteen. This first visit at the time had happened around the feast of the Epiphany. Henrietta only remembers it because it inadvertently concluded with feverish dreams about Santa Claus. These dreams may have been the result of too much punch and lack of sleep. But how could one blame her? Richard had been recently discovered to be part of the League. Finding out one’s only older brother was part of a cross-Channel spy network would lead most sane people to overindulge in alcohol. Henrietta also thought she was imagining things when his conveyance (and home, since he steadfastly refused the offered room in Selwick Hall) had been seen to flicker and blink and make unnatural noises that Henrietta had never heard before. Had she been younger and less prone to childish imaginings, Henrietta would have thought him a version of Father Christmas. It is true that his suit, although of a different fashion, was somewhat festive and prominently featured crimson hues.) ‘

The official story was the he was part of the League of the Purple Gentian, although Henrietta doubts this. She doubts this for two reasons. First, only Richard had ever heard of or met him. And second, at least based on personal experience, Henrietta thinks it unlikely that an agent employed by the league would travel with a female companion. Perhaps it’s residual bitterness at not being allowed to travel with Richard and Miles, but she thinks most agents would travel by themselves. Jane Wooliston is the exception to this rule. But Jane has also built a reputation about solo intelligence work.

The first visit of the gentleman was also notable in that hew as accused of using his conveyance as a brothel on the grounds of Selwick Hall. While this was later disproven (rumored to be because he was enamored with someone else, Henrietta was of course immediately and promptly forbidden from attempting to enter it. Rumors of his romantic attachment fueled speculation about the lady in question among Henrietta, Charlotte, and Penelope. Well, until Penelope was revealed to have been attempting to seduce -and then announced to be engaged to – Freddy Staines.)

The second appearance of the gentleman was several years later. Henrietta only remembers it because it immediately proceeded the birth of Sophia. Sophia is their daughter. In temper and disposition and less appearance she most strongly resembles Miles. Upon announcement of Henrietta’s impending motherhood, Richard (on Miles’ behalf, and in an attempt to offer parental advice to his oldest friend), was in contact with the gentleman. He was introduced to the child and made an unofficial godfather. It was decided any future travels with him and his companion (later determined to be named Clara), would have to wait till Sophia was of legal age. Richard may have heard the noises that accompany his return. Henrietta has heard those visits. She has heard them at night. She is convinced it is the gentleman’s attempts at checking on Sophia from a responsible (silently vigilant) distance. Isn’t that the role of a godfather?


End file.
